Repressed Instinct
by Khaleesii
Summary: What if Zootopia was a place where real wild animals as we know them, shared their home? Nick struggles to be accepted by his family until a violet eyed bunny made her way into his life and changed everything...
1. Chapter 1

**Well, like many other people I just watched _Zootopia_ at the movie theatre, and found out Disney did a pretty fantastic job. I loved everything about it, I had great expectations and the movie managed to surpass them. So obviously I loved the relationship between Judy and Nick, with their clashing personalities, their caring for each other throughout the movie, and Nick's sad past... And then I thought, why not create a world in which they were actually normal animals on all four living in the wild, with their personalities remaining intact, yet with a obvious different storyline? Has anyone done this before? I have no clue. Anyways, I did it for the heck of it, but feedback is obviously greatly appreciated and encouraged :).**

* * *

The sun was setting and the cloudless sky was fading orange. Finally little Nick could get out of the den since the bright light wasn't there to hurt his sensitive eyes anymore. His tummy rumbled and he decided to go sniff out some crickets or grasshoppers that he could nibble on. His Mother was always saying he should eat some meat, but in that single aspect Nick wasn't like the rest of his kind.

At four weeks old, when his brothers and sister started eating the small birds and rabbits their parents brought them, Nick refused any meat that was offered to him, preferring instead to satisfy his hunger on berries and insects. Now almost one year old, his lifestyle still hadn't changed. Despite being so young, he had a firm belief that their prey deserved a chance at living, and that they weren't so different from him. It wasn't that he didn't find meat unappetizing, it was quite the contrary. His bloodlust and survival instinct strongly hinted that he should consume meat, but his sensitive side reminded him that prey animals had families too, and felt pain just like him. Of course he wouldn't admit he was a big softy to just anyone, not unless he wanted to get mocked for life. Instead he opted to say to others that he just didn't like the taste of meat. His family often teased him for that, which he almost always ignored. The only person he could ever trust his ideals and opinions was his best friend Finnick, a small and feisty fennec fox.

Finding an half eaten apple that one of his older brothers probably abandoned, Nick bit into it as he heard his siblings playing far off in the distance. His ears perked at the shrieks coming from there. From the barks and snarls he heard, the kit realized they were more excited than usual. And they were only that excited when they found some prey. His hopes of not getting called by them were shattered when Tokala, his oldest brother, called him from the distance enthusiastically.

Nicholas sighed abandoning his meal, and slowly made his way in their direction, hoping it was a worm they had found. When he got there he saw little Mimi, the youngest of the litter, her fur covered in dirt, jumping around playfully. Tokala had his eyes fixed on the ground, a smirk planted on his face. From the soil stood out a red wagging tail, its body hidden underground.

"What's Todd doing?" - Nick asked, fearing the answer. Todd was the middle brother along with himself, hyperactive and always ready for a new challenge.

"We found a rabbit den!" - Mimi responded, her excitement visible. - "We almost have them!"

A sudden and horrible shriek ripped the air, followed by a short silence, and his brother Todd emerged with a bleeding rabbit in his fangs, limp and dead.

Nick ignored his hunger impulse.

"Good job Todd, Father and Mother will be proud." - Tokala praised. - "There's still one left though, I can smell it. It's the baby it left behind."

The bigger fox wasted no time by putting his head inside the rabbit den and starting to dig furiously, hoping to reach the last one. It seemed he was too large and the bunny was too far inside, probably hiding and scared to death.

Mimi jumped at the opportunity.

"Can I go get it? I promise I'll catch it, Big Brother!"

"Maybe we should just leave it, we already have enough for dinner." - Nick suggested.

Tokala reflected for a moment, and answered. "Maybe next time dear sister, I think this one is destined for Nick."

Nick's heart skipped a beat. He didn't want to kill a rabbit, specially not a baby rabbit. What he was feeling must've showed on his expression because his brother insisted.

"Come on Nick, you never caught a prey before, now's your time to show what a great hunter you are."

"Please don't make me do it. You know I hate it." - he whispered.

"How do you know you hate it if you've never done it? We're all getting tired of your rebellious phase, it's time you started acting like a real fox. Now get in there before I have to push you." - he snarled.

Against his will and as slowly as he could manage just to piss off his brother, Nick made his way through the dirt tunnel, clawing his way in and sniffing the air around him. The walls enclosed around him tighter and tighter until he was only hearing his siblings' voices as muffled sounds. He continued a bit further, building his resolve, deciding that a quick death would do the trick, and maybe then they wouldn't bother him with hunting for another 2 weeks.

He stopped in his tracks when his wet nose suddenly touched something. Something furry that smelled of fear.

The smallest bunny he had ever seen cowered before him, back against the wall, nose trembling non stop. Scared and wide violet eyes met his green ones, and waited. Nick's resolve was promptly shattered.

"Hey there, Carrots. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." - he instinctively said.

The bunny gave no answer and kept breathing very fast, its soft grey fur moving rapidly against his nose. It was so small and defenseless, now an orphan thanks to his family, and Nick quickly felt himself doing something that would change his life entirely.

Taking the unmoving bunny in his jaw, carefully as not to hurt it, he backed out of the tunnel. When he got out, his siblings were all around him, congratulating him for his first hunt, before realizing that the prey was still breathing.

"Seems like you didn't give it its final bite yet. Want some help with that?" - Todd immediately offered.

Nick put the baby rabbit down, half expecting it to flee right away, which it didn't to his relief. He proceeded to cover the trembling bunny under him, protecting it from the hungry and confused gazes of his family.

"What do you think you're doing, Nicholas?" - Tokala threatened.

Nick bared his fangs for the first time and snarled furious and shamelessly to all of them.

"Anyone who touches her will get a _bleeding throat_." - he heard himself say. Who the hell told him the bunny was a _she_?

Acting all on impulse and making use of the shock he had installed on his siblings, he grabbed the small grey ball of fur by the scruff, and ran towards his secret place, where no one would bother them for a while.

And that was how Nick met Judy for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Guys, thank you so much for your wonderful feedback! I loved reading every single review and it's what made me write some more. This story will be slow paced, I think I will be doing one more chapter in which Nick and Judy are still little kits, and then I'll move on to when they're adults.

Speaking of "kits", that's the word used for baby foxes **and** baby rabbits. English is not my first language (nor my second for that matter), so I had no idea. So since Nick is still quite young here and Finnick is by default a bit older, I'm guessing he might be a teenager or a pre-adult or something in here.

Another thing I didn't know was that a **copse** is a thicket of bushes or a small stand of trees. I'm guessing that's not common knowledge (or maybe it is?), so I just put that here.

Alright, rant over, here's your chapter!

* * *

Night had fallen almost completely, and you could only see soft remains of light as the stars gradually filled up the sky.

As soon as Nick arrived at the secret spot, he let down the kit. The place was a copse, with small trees all around them and dark green grass growing everywhere. It came as no surprise when she hopped to the nearest tree, staring at him from a small distance.

"I told you I won't hurt you." - he assured - "I'm not like them."

She was visibly tired, her fur was messy, her eyes watery, and she gave no answer except for a look of distrust followed by a yawn. Could she even talk?

Turned out she feel asleep after a while, and Nick curled up beside her to keep her warm.

He took a long look at her and noticed her gray fur was caked with mud. She was sleeping soundly, her long ears down and her pink nose moving occasionally.

What was he going to do with her? He couldn't go back now, his family would never accept him if he came home befriended with the rabbit they wanted for dinner! But he couldn't survive either without them... Or could he?

Abandoning his family meant he had to care not only for himself but also for a bunny which he knew nothing about. What did rabbits even eat?

Nick's train of thought was broken when he felt something move beside him. He took a peek at the small sleeping being next to him. She was still sleeping, but a small frown painted her face, her little furry paws were twitching, and the sounds coming from her showed her distress. Poor thing was having a nightmare.

The young fox got closer and curled his tail around the smaller creature. He felt her grab it ferociously before the frown she had disappeared and she signed contently. Who would want to kill an adorable kid like this one?

As if on cue, a gust of wind came and the smell of fresh blood that came from her assaulted his nostrils. His stomach rumbled and he cursed his specie. Ignoring the hunger, he focused instead on the shiny stars above, and eventually drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

"Good night, Carrots." - he whispered with a smile.

* * *

"Hey kid."

A deep and familiar voice could be heard in the distance.

"Wake up Nick! Where the hell did you find this annoying brat? Tell it to stop!"

The kit immediately jumped awake, finding his best friend being attacked mercilessly by a... Bunny.

"Finnick!" - he exclaimed excited to see him - "How did you find us?"

The baby rabbit kept jumping over the fennec fox, biting his ears with an angry look. Nick actually found that quite amusing.

"I smelled blood nearby along with your scent, so naturally I was worried! And then I found you under a tree hugged to a freaking rabbit!" - Finnick explained - "And could you please stop smiling like an idiot and help me get this thing off me?"

Nick finally intervened and tried to break up the fight.

"Carrots, it's okay, he's on our side."

Finnick looked at his friend in horror. "Carrots? You gave her a nickname!? I told you not to get attached to prey, you dumb excuse for a fox!"

Nick was used to this speech, especially from Finnick who was always completely honest about everything. Carrots hopped to his side, never taking her sight off the fennec fox.

"What would you have me do, kill her on the spot after my brothers bit her mother to death in front of her?" He saw her bunny ears go down as she heard what he said. Nick instantly regretted bringing it up.

"It's what us predators do, Nick! You would have done that if you were a normal fox!"

Nick was hurt by this and lowered his gaze.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not normal."

Finnick saw what he had done and quickly tried to apologize.

"Look kid, I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean it like that. I know you think differently." - he said as softly as he could - "But you have to understand that going against the food chain is not an easy task. What did your family have to say about this?"

"I don't know, I ran before they could react. But they're probably pissed."

Finnick sighed heavily. "Alright, first thing we have to do right now is-..."

He was interrupted by a loud stomach growling that came from the little bunny at their feet. She pretended as if it was nothing that had to do with her by looking away from both of the foxes. Finnick re-tried.

"First thing we have to do is get her something to eat." - he concluded - "Doesn't she ever talk?"

"I think she's a little shy." _More like she's traumatized._

"So, do you know what rabbits eat and where to find it?" - Nick asked.

The sandy fox pondered for a moment.

"I might know."

* * *

They finally arrived at the metallic fence in the middle of the meadow. On the other side was the old wooden house inhabited by the farmer and his wife. Next to it Nick could see the chicken coop.

"Are you sure we can find bunny food in here, Finnick?" - Nick asked uncertainly. Carrots was next to him sniffing the air curiously.

"I'm pretty sure. I come here often and I saw the humans kept rabbits somewhere close."

"What do you come here for all the time?" - Nick had to ask.

"For the chicken eggs of course, kiddo! Nothing beats an egg for breakfast." - he proudly answered.

They got under the fence through a hole Finnick had dug the first time he was there. They hid under a shrub, with a view to the chicken coop.

"Okay kid, here's what's up." - the older fox started - "A little further ahead is the rabbit hutch, the humans emptied it of its habitants a while ago. While I'll go get us some breakfast, you go in there and get some food for Munchkins here. Get everything you find, got it?"

Nick's heart started beating faster as he slowly nodded.

"Wait, what if someone sees me?"

"You run as fast as you can. Let's go." Finnick dashed away, leaving them behind.

Nick tried to remain calm.

"Alright Carrots, you stay here until I come back."

The bunny ignored him and made to follow him. Nick pushed her to the safety of the shrub once more.

"Look, I have to be quick. Be a good bunny and wait here for me, I promise I'll come back, alright?"

The hesitating rabbit looked him in the eyes and finally nodded, sitting on the ground. The fox turned around and followed Finnick's earlier directions.

The wire hutch was on a high wooden table, its door was open and Nick could see hay everywhere inside. Clawing his way through the table's legs, he finally got to the top exhausted, and hesitantly got inside the cage. He could hear the agitated clucks and chirps coming from the chickens, probably caused by Finnick stealing their eggs.

Focusing on his task at hand, he got a mouthful of hay and threw it down the wooden table. Next he went for the dry food on the porcelain plates, and down the table they went. He would take everything after he got down. A few vegetables and fruit sat on the corner, some carrots and apples, so he got those as well. He decided to go one last time inside to get some more hay, and that was his biggest mistake.

The door closed with a loud sound and Nick was suddenly trapped.

"Marie, I caught a damn fox again! Bring me the shotgun!" - the old man yelled whilst facing the scared fox.

* * *

 **A/N:** I love cliffhangers. Writing them I mean, not really reading them. Reviews are much appreciated once again. Thanks for your support! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you for the awesome and endearing support you guys have been giving me! I apologize for only updating now, but I just got a new work and things are a bit busy. I plan on making my chapters longer when I have more time. Thank you for you patience and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

.

.

"I need the _bloody_ shotgun, woman!"

Nick's _heart_ slammed against his _rib cage_ , _threatening_ to steal the breath from his lungs. The imposing man was right in front of him on the outside, pure anger showing on his wrinkled face. The small fox could only cower in fear in a corner of the rabbit cage, while waiting for his destiny.

"You better not kill the damned thing on my yard again, Albert!" - said another voice from a distance.

An equally old but fatter woman made her way towards them, a long fearsome looking machine in her hands which was promptly delivered to the man named Albert.

"A little blood won't hurt your precious plants. On the other hand, this little rascal will kill all my chicken if I take my eyes away for even a second."

The human pointed the gun right at Nick through the cage bars, and all he could see was the seemingly empty dark tube staring at him. His back to the wall, the fox braced himself, any last thoughts leaving his mind entirely.

A clicking sound was heard.

Followed by another.

Nick was still breathing.

"Marie, where are the shells I told you to buy last week?" - Albert was clearly frustrated.

"You _ain't_ told me nothing, old man! Buy your own damned shells if you _wanna_ paint my yard red!"

The defeated male human let out a sigh, muttering angry curses under his breath while he took the useless gun out of Nick's face.

Marie finally looked at the fox, as if acknowledging his presence for the first time. She took a long look, her eyes devoid of any sympathy whatsoever. Until she finally spoke to her husband again.

"Why don't you give the creature to me? I'll make a nice scarf out of it that will earn us some money. Old Joe down the road always fancies some nice fox fur."

That disgraceful _old hag._ Nick had to find a way out of there before Finnick came looking for him and the humans could decide that he would make a nice hat, or that Carrots would make a nice stew.

"Well," - Albert coughed – "good luck taking it out of the cage. Don't count on my help."

 _Alright,_ they were going to open the cage. Now was probably his only chance of escaping.

"Didn't ask for it, _'ya_ big doof."

Both humans left for a moment, and only one of them came back from the house. Marie was coming in Nick's direction with something on her hands. _What the hell was that?_

The red fox immeadiately snarled at her and whatever it was that she was planning to do.

"Now there, _'ya_ filthy rat." - she spat - "Don't try to fight the _muzzle_ ".

The hutch door was finally opening, but only to be replaced by a wrinkled hand, reaching for him quickly and grabbing his scruff with a vice-like grip. Nick could only squirm and bare his fangs, but a kit like him was no match for a grown human. Something then enclosed tightly around his head and he could no longer open his mouth. The smell of metal immediately hit his nostrils. What was _happening_? His instincts screamed at him to bite but his jaw was locked in place. He was having difficulty breathing, he _had_ to get _away_.

It was at that moment that Marie screamed, a squeal so loud it made Nick's hears hurt. He felt the release of the old woman's iron grip on his neck and was instantly dropped to the ground.

" _Carrots!"_ \- the fox couldn't believe she had gotten out of the hiding place.

He managed to see that she had successfully bitten the human's leg, leaving one bloody puncture wound on her calf. All at the same time the chickens had gone mad in their enclosure for no apparent reason. Any sound was drowned by their crazy cries and flapping wings. Feathers were flying all over the place. Albert's voice could barely be heard in the middle of that pandemonium.

" _MARIE!_ A TINY FOX IS DESTROYING THE CHICKEN COOP!"

Nick didn't have to think twice. Carrots took the lead as he ran as fast as his legs would take them, back to the security of the bushes and trying to forget the feeling of restriction the muzzle was providing. The wench made to go after them for a moment, but thought better of it and turned to the opposite direction to help her husband. Nick still heard her yell while going under the fence, back to where he came from.

" _I'm getting too old for this shit, ALBERT!_ "

* * *

Surprinsingly, Finnick was already there when they arrived. The house was far in view yet the chickens could still be heard.

"Are you alright, Nick?" - the fennec fox immeadiately asked - "I see you brought a _souvenir_ with you."

Now in safety, Nick's first instinct was to try to take the damn thing off his head. He put his paws in the metal bars, scratching at it furiously but it wouldn't budge.

The device was driving him claustrophobic to the point that the fox started clawing at his own face desperately trying to take it off, hurting himself on the process.

"Whoa there, kid." - Finnick had to interrumpt - "No need to get stressed, alright? We'll take care of that another way."

Nick could barely talk because of it but managed to get out a few words.

"No!... Need to... Take off... NOW..." - he said as he continued to struggle with it.

A small furry paw landed on his nose and the fox momentarily freezed before sitting down. Silent as ever, Carrots looked him in the eyes as Nick's breathing evened. She then proceeded to chew at the rope glued to his cheek and a few seconds later he was freed from the torturous instrument.

" _Heh_ , _whaddya_ know?" - Finnick was clearly surprised - "Looks like bunnies _are_ useful for something."

Nick was so relieved to get rid of that, and eternally grateful to his little rabbit.

"Thank you, Carrots." - he smiled honestly.

Carrots smiled back, her little bunny ears perked. And to both foxes surprise she talked for the first time.

"I should be the one thanking you. And my name's Judy."


End file.
